


We Found Love in a Cheesy Place

by Chiisanafukuro (makuro)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Getting high, M/M, Taco Bell, terrible food choices at 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuro/pseuds/Chiisanafukuro
Summary: Keith works nights at Taco Bell and Shiro has munchies.





	We Found Love in a Cheesy Place

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the tweet and I had to.

“You think this shit could become sentient?”

Keith looked up from the straw towner he was building next to the register. “The fuck?”

“You think it could become sentient? You know, like, start being a lifeform or some shit?” Hunk was standing next to him with what looked like a cannibalized chalupa covered in Baja sauce and taco cheese in on of the plastic salad bowls.

“I don’t know how you still eat that shit,” Keith groaned and turned away from the monstrosity. “Don’t you want to be a chef?”

“Yeah, doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy utter junk food. And the only way to enjoy this junk food is with all the sauces.” Hunk set down the abomination and started rifling under the counter for Diablo Sauce.

Overhead the fluorescent lights started flickering again and he swore he saw a cockroach skitter across the dining area floor. The cockroach was a fixture in the store, ever present but never still enough to smash, guts squishing out underneath a non-slip steel toed boot. Final moments smeared on the floor of a Taco Bell. It sounded poetic in a nihilistic way.

Keith wondered what it would be like to drown himself in Baja Blast Mountain Dew.

_Tap Tap Tap_

“What are you doing now, Hunk?” Keith pushed himself off the counter. Behind him Hunk was halfway through a bite of Mt. Diarrhea, wide eyed and staring at the drive thru window.

_Tap Tap Tap_

Keith turned around in slow motion, every horror movie he’d ever drunkenly watched while downing bags of Doritos with Lance flashed through his mind.

There was a distressed looking man tapping on the drive thru window.

“Dude, what the fuck.”

“Stay over there Hunk,” he said and slowly walked to the window. The man was tall, easily looking in through the glass, eyes darting around.

Keith cracked the window open an inch. “Can I help you?”

“Yeah… um… oh man, like. Do you sell food here?”

“Sir, this is a Taco Bell.”

“Oh yeah, but like, I mean, man I’m _so_ fucking hungry and like I need a Crunchwrap, or a Gordita Crunchwrap or something man. Do you like, sell that here?”

“There is no such thing as a Gordita Crunchwrap. I can get you a Gordita and a Crunchwrap if you come in through to the dining area.”

“There isn’t? Aw man… yeah okay, I guess that’ll work. But like, why isn’t there a Gordita Crunchwrap? That’d be so, so good.”

“I’d imagine it’d taste like everything else here, but sure. It’d be great. I’m going to close the window now, come to the door okay?”

“But it’s night! The doors are locked!” The guy’s eyes went comically wide and it was then that Keith caught the telltale pink around them.

“Dining room is open until 2:30.” He shut the window and resisted the urge to bash his head through it.

“Is that guy okay?” Hunk asked, still eating his Franken-Bell.

Keith walked back to the line and started pulling down taco shells. “He’s high. How many chips do we have down? I think he’s gonna end up ordering all of them.”

The chime over the door went off and two voices filled the dining space. Leaving Hunk to the food Keith trudged back to the counter to see that the man was

One— _very_ tall and good god Keith wanted to lick his high-as-a-kite ass up and down.

Two—accompanied by an all too familiar face that made Keith launch himself over the counter and grab the other guy by the collar.

“SHIT KEITH!”

“What the fuck are you doing here at two in the goddamn morning, Matt?”

Matt swatted ineffectual at Keith’s death grip. “Getting Taco Bell! Jesus get off of me!”

“I thought I banned you after last time!” Keith shouted. There were still hot sauce stains on several of the bench seats.

“Aw, Kitten, you know you don’t want me gone for good—Ack!” Matt yelped as Keith yanked him down onto the counter and leaned on his head.

Keith ignored the squirming mass of jackass under his arm and looked back up at the Greek God. “Hi, again, what can I get for you?”

“Why are you hurting Matt?”

“Because Matt is a jackass,” Keith told him matter-of-factly.

The man mulled this over and nodded. “He is. He gave me a brownie. He didn’t say not to eat the _whole_ brownie. So I did, and now I’m really fucking hungry. Do you have food here?”

Ah. There it was. “We’ve got lots of stuff that can be legally classified as food, sweetheart, what do you want?”

“Are you flirting with him? Ow ow ow! Fuck okay let me up already Keith!”

“No.”

“I… I don’t know what I want…”

“Oh for fucks sake Shiro you were whining about Nachos Supreme the whole way here. Get him a Nacho—OW!”

“Shiro can order for himself.”

Shiro, the dashingly distressed gift of man before Keith, blinked. “I don’t think I can. What would you get?”

Your dick in my mouth. “The Steak Reaper Ranch Nacho with actual nachos, I you want nachos. I can still get you the Crunchwrap and the Gordita too though.”

Shiro nodded sagely at the suggestion. “And a Doritos Locos Taco? Beef. All of the beef.”

“Sure thing.” Keith shouted over his shoulder. “Hunk! I need Steak Reaper with chips, a Crunchwrap Supreme, and a Gordita, last three beef!” Without letting up on Matt he reached down and grabbed a large cup. “Here, just let me know if you want a Baja Freeze or something. We’ve got a Skittle one too now.”

Shiro’s eyebrows shot up. “Skittles?”

God he was adorable and Keith was a stressed out, tired, weak, weak man. “Skittles Freeze too, Hunk!”

“Can I order?” Matt whined.

“Fuck no. You get to starve right here under my armpit.”

“You gonna help out back here at all man?”

Shiro was looking at Keith like he was his savior. Keith was sure if Shiro was sober he’d see that Keith was looking at him like a prime rib. “Nope.”

Keith didn’t let Matt up until Shiro’s food came, and he only let him up so he could carry Shiro’s food to the table for him. “Don’t feed that fucking gremlin, Hunk!”

Shiro giggled.

And that was how Keith met, and fell in love with Shiro, feeding him Taco Bell and watching him crunch away at food while dancing to horrible pop songs at ass-o-clock in the morning.

Shiro maintains he fell in love with Keith when he brought his forgotten jacket back to him the next day and then sucked his soul out through his cock.

Matt was not fed Taco Bell.


End file.
